V'alduri
Rank : Nae'blis Pseudonym : ‘Mistress of the Dark’ (taken to keep the light in the unknown of what fully is going on in the shadow, and keep them from learning that a new chosen been released to take the head position) Talent : Cloud Dancer Ryoko Trimerri was one of the most skilled weather-workers in the Age of Legends, though her work was not deemed important enough to earn her a third name. She was disappointed by this, though not surprised, and made it her goal to earn the honorific name so as to prove her worth. Repeatedly turned down, she continued her works, refining her skills beyond what could be matched by any other single Aes Sedai. When the Bowl of the Winds and other, similar ter’angreal were constructed, she was called upon to guide the Aes Sedai in their work. She lived in no one place, but traveled where she was called. Her few friends said that she went where the winds blew her, while her rivals called her ‘rootless’ and incapable of settling down. Her moods, too, were as changeable as the weather in her hands. One minute she could smile as bright as the sun, and the next she would lash out at the smallest mistake or slight. Only once, as the fall into Shadow began, did she ever consider changing. She had been courting another Aes Sedai, and asked him to marry her. He refused. The next day, a storm such as had never been seen broke over the city where she had been. Thousands died in the massive damage that followed; the howling winds left no structure undamaged, while rain flooded through the streets almost up to a man’s chest. Lighting caused over a hundred deaths directly, while the fires started claimed countless more. When the storm finally calmed, she had left the city. Her lover attempted to find her, with a small group of other Aes Sedai. She spoke to him once, telling him to leave off his search. He would not, though, nor could the others, for justice demanded that she be found and brought to trial for what she had done. Their sho-wing was destroyed in flight, torn apart by her winds. None survived. By the time the tragedy was known, it was already too late. She had traveled to the Bore and sworn herself to the Great Lord of Dark. When the news of her lover’s death spread, so, too, did the news of her betrayal of the light. She was given the name V’alduri, which meant ‘Storm Winds’ and found the name fitting. During the War of Power, V’alduri was given provinces to govern, but she seldom enjoyed success. Freed from the restraints that had bound her, she suited the weather to fit her moods. For a time, provinces would enjoy a relative peace, as much as could be found in any of the territory controlled by the Shadow, but eventually she would tire of the duty, and the weather would swing violently. Crops were routinely destroyed, by frost or hail, storms and high winds, searing heat or violent floods. Famine almost inevitably followed. On the battlefield, V’alduri enjoyed more success. Thick fogs made scouting impossible for her opponents, and storm clouds overhead would lash the opposing armies with lightning. Background: An only child, V’alduri left her family as soon as she was found with the ability to channel. Apart from her one lover, she formed few close bonds, and cast them aside without care when she joined the Shadow. Her skin the golden bronze color of a permanent tan, her hair is a blond bleached by sunlight until the tips are almost white. Even before she left the light, she wore clothes designed to highlight her power, with edges loose and flowing so as to be caught by the wind. Personality: V’alduri cares little for the rest of the Chosen, with the typical arrogance that allows her to believe herself the only truly necessary one. However, she will work with them if required and has cooperated with nearly all of them at one point or another. Still… her moods are unpredictable, and she has also abandoned all of them at a time when they believed she would stand beside them. Power: Unusually strong in Air and Water, V’alduri uses this power to bend the weather to her will. There is no metrological phenomenon she cannot duplicate with a little work. As well, like all other Forsaken, she knows weaves from the Age of Legends that are completely forgotten today. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Chosen Category:Biographies Category:NSW